Various devices are known for controlling the erosion of soil adjacent the shoreline of a body of water. It is also known to place these devices into the body of water to control the force of the water acting on the soil. However, the power of the moving water has in the past been greatly underestimated and after a period of use of the devices in the water, the wave force eventually effects a destruction of the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a shoreline erosion control device which will not be susceptible to destruction by wave action forces but yet permit a buildup of sand particles in and around the device to prevent wave action forces from acting onto the shoreline soil which is to be preserved.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shoreline erosion control device that is mounted in the body of water in the path of the wave action on the body of water and providing structure for straining the sand particles contained in the water as the water moves away from the shoreline to keep the sand particles on the side of the device closest to the shoreline to effect the creation of a gentle slope from the device toward the bottom of the body of water.